Frequently Asked Questions
General How do I join this server? You need to own a legal copy of Minecraft. If you do, go to the multiplayer screen and input this into the IP box: ' mc.westeroscraft.com ' What is this server? We are a server dedicated to recreating the fantasy world of Westeros. Westeros is a fictional world from the book series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Song_of_Ice_and_Fire A Song of Ice and Fire], which was adapted into a tv show by HBO and called [http://www.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/index.html A Game of Thrones]. What's the point? Right now the point is to build the world itself. After Westeros is complete, we will be using it in a PvP/RP game mode. How long has this server been running? We have been running since December 2011. What are the ranks on this server? We currently have 4 unique ranks. * Red - Admin. They run the server. * Purple / Red - Moderator. If you need help or have any questions, these are the people to ask. * Orange - Donator. Just a builder with a custom title and an orange name. * Green - Builder. These are our members, they have buildings permissions. * Yellow - No Builds (aka Guests). The default rank, all new visitors are this rank and do not have building permissions. Why can't I register? You may have missed the CAPTCHA during registration. It's a picture based CAPTCHA that can easily be mistaken for an ad. Why can't I build? We do not allow guests to build on our server. If you want to build on our server, you have to submit an application on our forums. Note: Registering on our forums is not enough. You MUST fill out an application and submit it in the appropriate forum. Why was my application rejected? You either did not meet all the requirements or failed to pass our building test. Read any replies given to you in your thread by a moderator for a better explanation. Am I allowed to use speed or fly mods? No. Loading and unloading chunks faster than normal speed increases the load on the server and will cause more lag. Where can I donate? You can find a direct donation link on website's home page or find more info about donations on our forums. Note: Donating does not bypass the application process and give you build rights. You will still have to be accepted through an application if you want to build. Donation as a guest/nobuild just gives you the orange name and custom title. Why should I donate? Running a server of this calibre requires a lot of money to keep it going. If you are a fan of our work and are feeling generous, any donations are welcomed! What are the specs for the server? TBA Texture Pack Does this server require a texture pack? Yes. We have built everything with our texture pack in mind. Where can I find the texture pack? When you first join the server, you will be prompted by the game to automatically download and install the texture pack. If you declined or missed this window, you can find it on our site. Is this a custom made texture pack? It is based on the popular DokuCraft texture pack. We have heavily edited it over time to add many new textures replacing unused blocks (like ores). Help! My textures are broken! There's fire, lava, portals and water everywhere! The water is red! If you are experiencing any of the listed problems or experiencing any other bugs you will need to patch your minecraft.jar. Download and install either MCPatcher or Optifine. We do not provide support for these mods. Note: If you are reading this after Minecraft version 1.5 (or higher) has been released, this may not be necessary. Gameplay Why am I in creative mode? Currently we are just a creative server trying to build Westeros. When everything is done the server will become an RP/PvP server and you will be in survival. What can I do on the server? If you are a new visitor, you are free to explore the server and it's builds at your leisure. Unfortunately you will not be able to build until you have put in an application on our forums and been accepted. For more info about this, read the relevant FAQ entry above. How do I visit a location? If you know the name of the place you want to visit, type warp location in the chat. Replace location with the name of your destination. Warp names are one word only with no punctuation. For example, to warp to King's Landing type /warp kingslanding in chat. Where can I find a map of this server? If you visit our homepage you can find a link to the "Live Map" which will give you an interactive dynmap of the server. Why can't I build? We do not allow guests to build on our server. If you want to build on our server, you have to submit an application on our forums. Note: Registering on our forums is not enough. You MUST fill out an application and submit it in the appropriate forum. Why can't I use items? Things that create entities (dropped items, fire, tnt, minecarts, arrows, snowballs, etc.) will contribute to lag on our server. The server is stressed enough as it is, dealing with high player counts and the large map. We do not need any more fuel on that fire. When you are done, will the map be used in RP? Yes. When Westeros is completed we will be using it in a PvP/RP game mode. When will the map be done? We do not have any goal in mind. It will be done when it's done. The World Can I download the map? No. We currently are not interested in releasing our work publicly at this time. How big is the map? The map is currently 35 gigs in file size. If you're wondering about the dimensions, it's roughly 22,000 x 59,000 blocks. About 806.51 sq km / 501.14 sq mi, the size of Los Angeles. How did you make the map? We used a program called WorldPainter to shape the map and do basic terraforming. In-game we use a mixture of hand work, WorldEdit and VoxelSniper to refine the terrain further. How many people have worked on the server? Since the beginning, we've had hundreds, but people come and go. For a better idea, King's Landing was built by over 100 people. What cities are currently finished? You can check out all our projects by warping to "map" in-game or browsing the warp list with "/warp list". We have quite a lot of the most famous landmarks done though, including Winterfell, Castle Black, The Wall and King's Landing. Are you going to be building Essos? Yes. The plan is to finish Westeros completely before moving onto Essos. What is Essos? Essos is the continent east of Westeros. It includes the Free Cities, Slaver's Bay, Qarth, The Dothraki sea and much more. If you aren't familiar with these locations, it's where Daenerys has been adventuring. Is the server based on the books or the HBO show? We're based on the books, but we do use the HBO show as inspiration for our builds. What book is the the server set in? We're currently set in the time between A Game of Thrones (season 1 of the show) and A Clash of Kings (season 2). We do not have any plans to further the timeline. I'm stuck on the scavenger hunt! We will not spoil any clues for you. We may give you help if you ask for a hint. If you can't figure it out that's okay, there is no reward for finishing it nor punishment for leaving it unfinished. The hunt is more oriented towards fans of the books, rather than fans of the TV show. It's meant to test your knowledge of the world of A Song of Ice and Fire. If you're stuck, it probably just means you need to keep reading the books! Category:Guides&Rules